Behind the Library
by spaztronaut
Summary: A one shot about how Trey and Angeline get together. Set during TIS.


**Richelle Mead owns the VA and Bloodlines series.**

**This one shot is for Pixie. I wasn't sure I could write this, but the second I started tying it just flowed right out. Hopefully it doesn't suck, I wrote this in just an hour. Anyway, here you go. Review and let me know what you think!**

Trey really wasn't sure how he'd ended up here. He knew that this was considered blasphemous as far as the warriors were concerned, and if his father ever found out he'd probably be disowned... or worse. But he couldn't help but forget about the consequences of his actions, his feelings, whenever he was with her. It was like she had his world turned on its head.

He'd been hesitant when Sydney first approached him about tutoring her "cousin". It was a known fact that Angeline McCormick was a live wire. Most of the guys at school were terrified of her, probably because she could kick their asses without batting an eyelash. But that's what attracted him to her in the first place. That wild spirit, that fiery red hair, and that mean left hook she had.

She was warrior, same as he was. He'd seen her get in a few scrapes at school. He'd seen her training with Eddie on campus. But where Eddie was all discipline and rules, Angeline was a shoot from the hip kind of girl. She just reacted and it was that natural brashness that Trey found so attractive. And also she was hot.

It wasn't that he hadn't wanted to tutor her out of fear for his safety, it was more like he knew his will power would only hold out for so long before he did something brash and stupid. And he had, my God had he ever.

The tutoring lessons had started out simple enough. At first he'd even made sure they met in the library with Eddie and Jill as sort of chaperones. He'd never let himself do anything inappropriate in front of those two. But then he'd criticized her work and bam! She smacked him in the head with a book.

To say it was the hottest thing ever just sounded stupid. But, well, it was pretty close. Sure, he'd had to go to the doctor to make sure he didn't have a concussion, but the fact that she could do that kind of damage by just chucking a book in his direction... well, it had only made him like her more.

The girls at Amberwood had never really done much for him. Sure, most of them were really pretty and nice, but he'd never felt anything more than a fleeting like for any of them. He certainly had never felt that much for any of the girls in the Warriors. The men in his organization felt that women were to be protected at all costs. Their duty wasn't to fight, it was to raise and teach future warriors. Trey had never told anyone, but secretly he thought that was a crock of shit. Women weren't weak, and they certainly shouldn't have to sit at home on the sidelines if they wanted to help in the battle against Strigoi.

So when Angeline came walking into his life, all strength and fire, he was a goner for sure. Especially after they got to talking. Turned out she wasn't one of the normal dhampir like Eddie. She was raised by a group of dhampirs, Moroi and humans who called themselves the Keepers and lived out in the sticks. He was raised to believe she was the epitome of everything he was fighting against, except... well, he liked her. And the more she talked about her people and their ways, the more he realized that their groups actually had a lot in common. Aside from her people living in caves, that is.

He knew he was done for when he caught himself giving her a goofy smile while she tried to do her math homework. She'd looked up at him and gave him that smile. The one only she could give. The one that made his insides melt and his heart beat faster. He wasn't sure what he wanted more, to kiss her or to throw a punch at her and see how she responded. He'd settled for dragging her out behind the library and kissing her stupid. She'd practically jumped him the first time, wrapping her arms around his neck and slamming him into the stucco wall. And it had only gotten worse from there.

Jerking back to the present he pulled her legs up around his waist and pushed her into the wall. They'd been making out behind the library for a couple weeks now and it had sort of become their spot.

She sighed into his mouth, digging her fingers into his back. Just thinking about the bruises she was going to cause turned him on.

###

Angeline knew it was wrong. Not only was Trey a vampire hunter, a sworn enemy of her people, the person who'd tried to kill her friend Sonya not that long ago, but by kissing him she was cheating on Eddie. Her boyfriend.

She'd pushed and pushed and pushed, hoping Eddie would notice her. Hoping he'd like her. He was so strong, so determined, so nice! And just when he finally gives her a chance, this is how she repays him. But she couldn't help it. The connection she felt to Trey was stronger than whatever it was she had with Eddie.

She'd thought Trey was a real jerk at first. Constantly calling her stupid, belittling her intelligence. But then she'd hit him and he kept coming back anyway. He encouraged her until she finally got the right answers and he talked to her like he actually cared about what she had to say.

That was something she didn't get from Eddie. He was nice and he always made a point of listening to what she had to say, but he just didn't understand her the way Trey seemed to. And he made fun of the Keepers more than she would have liked. He wasn't mean about it or anything, he just acted like she was exaggerating details about them. And even when she did actually explain a certain tradition or custom he'd look at her like she was speaking a different language or make a joke about it. Trey never did that. He seemed to be genuinely curious about how she was raised.

His acceptance of her made sense when he started telling her about his people. The Warriors were fighters, through and through. Trey had been raised the same way she was. Where Eddie was all strategy and rules, Trey was brute force. She liked that. _He_ certainly wouldn't mind fighting her brother Josh to prove he was worthy of her. His Warriors fought to show their worth all the time.

Trey kissed her harder and she dug her nails into his back. That was another good thing about him. He wasn't gentle with her. Eddie was always sweet and gentle, and she was terrible at being those things. Kissing him was nice and all, but nowhere near as much fun as this was. She groaned as he squeezed her hip hard enough to leave a mark. It didn't hurt, but still, the pressure of it did things to her. Made her feel dizzy with want.

She knew that this was wrong. She should have broken up with Eddie. It was only fair, right? But she was so scared. She didn't want him to ask why she'd break up with him. She couldn't tell him about Trey. She couldn't tell anyone about Trey, even though she wanted to. She wanted to talk to Jill or even Sydney about him. To ask if they thought he really liked her. She was pretty sure he did because of the way he acted around her. They didn't just kiss the way other boys always wanted to. Before and after the kissing they'd talk and that, even more than the kissing, was what drew her to him despite being with Eddie.

She knew she'd have to deal with her problem soon though. She was pretty sure she was falling in love with Trey. She could only hope he felt the same way and that, somehow, they could figure out how to make this relationship work.

When Trey finally pulled back from the kiss and set her back on her feet he was panting just as hard as she was. "Come here," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her down on the grass beside him.

"Tell me more about your brother," he said, settling an arm around her shoulders and pulling her into his side. She smiled, looking up at him adoringly, and told him all about how Josh could never seem to beat her in a fight when they were kids.


End file.
